This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Small crystals of Cmr5 have been obtained before, which could diffract X-ray to 2.8 Angstrom. Currently, the crystal size has been increased and a set of diffraction data with higher resolution is hoped to be collected. At the same time, I am going to screen the rod-shape crystals of the Cmr2-Cmr3 complex. If these crystals can diffract X-ray with a resolution higher than 3.0 Angstrom, data sets will be collected.